


An April Night

by goreds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem of mine. I don't remember what inspired this one, actually--I think it might have been walking past my school's resident abandoned building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An April Night

the  
light  
flickers  
in   
the  
hall  
that   
smells  
of   
death


End file.
